1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of and an installation for exchanging roll sets in rolling mill stands of a rolling mill train with several rolling mill stands which include respective backup and working roll sets, by displacing a working roll set or a backup roll set, which are supported on top of each other, in an axial direction, on an operator's side, into a roll workshop and subsequently displacing back and mounting new roll sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such method of exchanging roll sets is disclosed in DE 43 21 663 A1. Firstly, on the operator's side of the rolling mill stands, there are provided support plates that are supported on a carriage, are displaced transverse to the roll axes, and are equipped with at least two rail pairs arranged adjacent to each other. The working roll sets themselves are supported on rolls. In front of the rolling mill stands, there are formed pits on the bottom of which draw-out rails for backup roll sets are provided. The pits are closed with swing covers that likewise carry rails along which the working roll sets are drawn out or inserted. Neither the construction with pits nor the use of rails over the pits are particularly convenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,626 discloses transportation of backup roll sets and working roll sets together on a carriage. The transfer of different roll sets depends on a tall construction of roll exchange carriages having a large bearing capacity, and the method is very complicated.
The object of the present invention is to provide with small constructional modifications, a flexible method of exchanging roll sets in selected rolling mill stands and which would correspond to the operating cycle in a roll workshop.